Lucifer - Skill Tree
The 3 Skill Trees of Lucifer are Glacial, Sub Zero, and Frostbite. Glacial The Glacial skill tree specializes in single target combat, either rapidly dispatching an enemy with merciless ice spines or heavily incapicating them. Tier 1 Ice Spine - Ability - 1 rank - Lucifer draws forth a spine of ice from the target's body, dealing 3% of their max health as Ice damage. Each Ice Spine in the target reduces their damage by 3%, up to a maximum of 5 spines. Unlocks Mind Spike in Tier 2. Cryomancy - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases all Ice damage by 2%. Unlocks Cryomaster in Tier 3 at rank 5. Slippery Ice - Passive - 5 ranks - Damaging an enemy with Ice has a 3% chance to conjure a frozen puddle beneath them. Frozen puddles have a 20% to make the target miss their next attack. Unlocks Slippery Fall in Tier 3 at rank 5. Tier 2 Mind Spike - Passive - 1 rank - Allows for a maximum of 6 Ice Spines to be in a target, with the 6th one spiking their mind. A mind spike leaves the target stunned for one turn. Unlocks Soul Spike in Tier 3. Devil's Ice - Ability - 1 rank - Increases the damage of the next Ice ability by 25%. Tier 3 Soul Spike - Passive - 1 rank - Ice Spines now deal 4% of the target's maximum health, and are created two at a time. The 6th spine now deals 10% of their maximum health in addition to the stun. Unlocks Frozen Rapture in Tier 4. Cryomaster - Passive - 5 ranks - All of Lucifer's Ice abilities have a 4% chance to trigger an instant second attack that deals 30% of the main damage dealt. Merciless Ice - Passive - 1 rank - Targets with Ice Spines in them take 1% increased damage from all sources for every spine. Ice's Claim - Passive - 5 ranks - Damaging an enemy with Ice has a 20% to freeze their weapons. Frozen weapons cannot be used until thawed. Tier 4 Frozen Rapture - Ability - 1 rank - Passively allows up to 10 Ice Spines to be within a target. Once there are 10, Lucifer tears them all free, instantly killing the target. Glacial Tomb - Ability - 1 rank - Stuns the target for 5 turns. They take 10% of their max health every turn they are stunned, any damage OTHER than this instantly breaks the Glacial Tomb. Tier 5 - Ultimate Impaling Blizzard - Ability - 1 rank - Lucifer calls in a howling ice storm that rains Ice Spines upon all enemies. A total of 6 spines per enemy will be summoned, but the targets they hit are random. Sub Zero Sub Zero emphasizes in enhancing Lucifer's Ice powers via spiritual enhancement of being an Elemental. It allows him to cause massive disruption amongst his enemies, chilling them and the battlefield, and hindering their combat ability. Tier 1 Ice Blast - Ability - 1 rank - A chilling blast that deals Ice damage and reduces an enemies turn priority by 1. Lingering Cold - Passive - 5 ranks - Dealing Ice damage to an enemy reduces their Speed by 2%. Unlocks Covering Ice in Tier 2 at rank 5. Arctic Roar - Ability - 1 rank - A roar that empowers Lucifer with the might of The Ice God, increasing all his stats by 5%. Tier 2 Winds of The North - Ability - 1 rank - Calls in a frigid wind that slows all enemies by 15% for two turns. Covering Ice - Passive - 5 ranks - Dealing damage with Ice now puts a stack of Covering Ice on the enemy. At five stacks, they are stunned until thawed. The enemy can lose their turn in exchange for removing 1 stack, however, Covering Ice stacks have a 50% to be removed completely with each attack they make, but also has a 50% to increase a stack the same way. Tiger Slash - Ability - 5 ranks - Slash an enemy with deadly frozen claws, dealing 2% of their max health as Ice damage. This damage increases by another 2% max health every time it connects. Unlocks Freezing Slash in Tier 3 at rank 5. Tier 3 Snowfall - Ability - 5 ranks - Snow begins to fall on the battlefield, increasing all Ice damage dealt by all combatants by 3%, Lucifer's damage by 3%, and his stats by 10%. During Snowfall, all combatants take 10% increased damage. Flash Freeze - Ability - 1 rank - Freezes the target for one turn. This ability will always go first. Freezing Slash - Ability - 1 rank - A powerful slash of frost that deals 10% of the target's max health has a 50% chance to freeze them. Unlocks Ice God's Assault in Tier 4. Tier 4 Chains of Fendrania - Ability - 1 rank - Shackles all enemies with chains of ice, reducing all their turn priorities by 2 and dealing light Ice damage. After two turns, the chains shatter, dealing massive Ice damage. Ice God's Assault - Ability - 1 rank - Unleash the power of Ice, attacking all enemies at random with Freezing Slash. The assault continues until an enemy is frozen, and then hit again, which deals 50% of their max health as Ice damage. All enemies are guaranteed to be hit at least once. Tier 5 - Ultimate Domain of Eladius - Ability - 1 rank - Freezes the battlefield into a frozen wasteland, causing all enemies to get a stack of Covering Ice every turn, increasing Lucifer's damage by 30%, reducing enemy accuracy by 50%, and freezing enemies at random. Frozen enemies take triple damage. Frostbite Frostbite offers an interesting playstyle that most would never picture fitting for Lucifer. Frostbite focuses on turning the Ice Elemental into a frozen juggernaut, withstanding heavy blows while punishing those foolish enough to attack him. Tier 1 Cold Barrier - Passive - 5 ranks - Lucifer begins every battle shielded for equal to 1% of his max health. Unlocks Frost Barrier in Tier 2 at rank 5. The Exiled Prince - Passive - 1 rank - Due to his infamous reputation, enemies are 15% more likely to attack Lucifer, and his attacks have a 10% chance to Fear them. Frozen Fortitude - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases Lucifer's max health by 1%. Tier 2 Ice Barrier - Passive - 1 rank - Cold Barrier becomes Ice barrier, which now absorbs damage equal to 10% of his max health. Devil's Trap - Ability - 1 rank - The next foe to melee attack Lucifer becomes frozen on contact. Might of The Tiger - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases Lucifer's max health and Power by 2%. Tier 3 Cold Shoulder - Passive - 5 ranks - Gives Lucifer a 5% to ignore an attack completely. Armor of The North - Passive - 1 rank - Reduces all damage Lucifer takes by 10%, and reduces the duration of all harmful effects on him by 2 turns (effects that last 2 are instead reudced to one, with 1 turn effects being unaffected). Domination - Ability - 1 rank - Lucifer brainwashes the target, forcing it to attack him for its next 3 turns. Ice Tongue - Passive - 5 ranks - All attacks that fail to do more than 15% of Lucifer's max health, causes him to openly gloat and mock the opponent, reducing ALL their stats by 2%. Tier 4 Glacial Wall - Ability - 1 rank - Summons a wall of ice that can only be destroyed after being struck by five attacks. Lucifer and his party cannot be harmed until it is destroyed. Frost's Claim - Passive - 1 rank - Whenever Lucifer takes melee damage, the opponent's weapon is frozen. Tier 5 - Ultimate The Ice King - Passive - 1 rank - Increases Lucifer's max health by 15%, all stat bonuses from equipment by 15%, reduces all damage taken by 15%, and makes him immune to all forms of crowd control that cause loss of control of character. Category:GAME STUFF